


Drunken Dances

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Light Angst, Raelle is a cute drunk, Scylla is a sweetie who can't say no to Raelle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: When Scylla first meets Raelle, Raelle is drunk and trespassing.slight angst in the beginning but the rest is complete fluff.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 34
Kudos: 277





	Drunken Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap you guys are amazing! Thank you everyone who read and commented on the first installment of this series, 'Meet the Collars'. I freaking love you all and am so happy I can create content you all enjoy.
> 
> Here is the second part; how Scylla and Raelle meet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please drop a kudos or comment to let me know what you think. I love hearing your feedback!

It's the anniversary of her parents' deaths.

September 10th, precisely five years since she learned her parents were not coming home. Five years since she last hugged them, kissed them goodnight and laughed at her dad's stupid jokes.

It's been five years of having a giant hole in her chest where her heart should be, and Scylla doesn't know how people say it gets easier with time. If anything, it gets worse.

Every milestone she reaches and then inevitably passes, they are not here to share it with her. Her graduation from high school, her acceptance into Fort Salem University, moving her into the dorms, teasing her about potential relationships and telling her that university isn't all about studying.

Her dad is never going to get to give the shovel talk to her significant other or teach her how to fix a car like he had said he would, let alone walk her down the aisle.

And her mom is never going to help her get ready for her dates or wedding. They are missing every critical moment in her life, and every time the ache in her chest hurts a little more.

So here she is at two in the morning on their beach. The beach that she spent nearly every day with them. She's thankful that Anacostia chose to buy her childhood home instead of making Scylla move because Scylla's not sure she would have been able to give up the last connection to her parents.

The beach connects to the large backyard, and from Scylla's bedroom, she can see the whole ocean. But it's the seclusion she loves the most.

The beach is private, only about five homes gracing the sand that extends for miles down the coast with hers being on the very end, which means only one neighbour to the left but nowhere close as the massive water oak trees separate the houses.

And then to the right, there is a forest of pine trees that extends from her yard and continues to ascend the giant cliff that dwarfs her house.

She has climbed that cliff so many times she has lost count. Her dad created a path when she was little so they could go on hikes together every Sunday morning as a family.

It's like she has a mini forest at her disposal. She hasn't gone hiking, not wanting to taint the memory of their last Sunday together.

"Stupid High Atlantic. Stupid Tally. Stupid trees. God I hate trees!"

Scylla flinches where she is huddled on the sand when she hears a strange voice come from behind her, and she immediately gets to her feet to face the intruder.

A girl with cropped blonde hair stumbles out of the tree line grumbling and swatting at branches as if they have personally offended her, and when she realizes she is free, she grins and turns to face the trees throwing her hands up in the air triumphantly.

"Yes! Take that you dumb trees! You can't get me now."

Scylla covers her mouth to hold back a laugh as the girl flips off the trees before whirling around only to stumble and fall to the ground, practically face planting into the grass.

"So soft," The girl whispers, nuzzling her head further into the grass and Scylla decides now is the time to make her presence known.

She clears her throat loudly and crosses her arms as the girl's head jerks up, and their eyes lock.

"Whoa," The girl gasps, scrambling to get to her feet, and much to Scylla's surprise closes the few feet separating them her hand outstretched.

Scylla eyes the hand warily as the girl reaches for her face, and just when she is about to swat it away, a finger pokes her cheek.

Scylla's eyes widen, and she stares at the girl in bewilderment.

"What was that for?" Scylla asks, reaching up to tug the hand away from her face when a finger pokes her again.

" 'm making sure you're real."

"Um, why wouldn't I be real?"

"Because you're an angel," The girl says so matter-of-factly it has a heat spreading from Scylla's neck and up to her cheeks until she is positive her face is as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, not an angel, but thank you. What are you even doing here? No better question is, how did you even get here?" Scylla asks, and the girl rocks back and forth on her heels.

"I dunno. Tal dared me to drink the whole bottle of moonshine I brought with me and then- and then I did."

"Okay, then what?"

"I dunno. You're super pretty. Are you sure you're not an angel? Wait!" The girl gasps, "Is this heaven?" She leans forward abruptly and so close that her nose brushes Scylla's.

Scylla grimaces when the smell of moonshine wafts from the girl's breath, and she gently pushes her back by the shoulders.

"Still not an angel, and you aren't dead."

"Aw. Then what are you doing here?"

Scylla sighs and decides she is going to get nowhere when the girl is this drunk.

"What's your name?" Scylla asks, deciding simple questions is the best way to go.

"Raelle Collar ma'am. And what's yours beautiful?" Raelle asks, leaning in close again while Scylla is distracted by the way Raelle says ma'am with a slight southern drawl.

"Um, I'm Scylla."

"Scylla. I like it. And I like you. Do you like dancing, Scylla?"

Scylla nods slowly, trying to understand where Raelle is going with this. "Yes, why?"

"Because I want to dance with you."

Scylla stares at Raelle for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"You're drunk, and you should call someone to come pick you up."

"I may be drunk, but dance I can," Raelle says seriously only to burst out laughing, and Scylla can't hide the smile that spreads across her face. Raelle's laugh is adorable and incredibly contagious. "I sounded like Yoda."

"Okay, I think it's time you call someone."

"I lost my phone."

Scylla narrows her gaze on Raelle, who meets it steadily, her expression so open and honest that Scylla has to believe her.

"Fine, you can use mine," Scylla says, tugging her phone out of her jacket pocket, but Raelle whines and stumbles away towards the water.

"Nooo, I want to stay here with you. I want to dance the night away with an angel and feel free for once."

Raelle continues to walk backwards onto the beach, and Scylla's heart clenches when she hears the desperation seeping into Raelle's words.

Scylla watches as Raelle spins around in circles with her arms held out and, after a few seconds, collapses to the sand dizzy. With slow steps, Scylla meets Raelle and crouches in front of her.

She studies Raelle for a minute, the moon casting just enough light for Scylla to catch the pout on her lips and the scar on the left side of her face that starts mid-cheek and extends to her chin. Even with it, Raelle is beautiful.

Unfairly so.

Usually, Scylla would never find a dirty white tank top and ripped oversized flannel attractive on someone, but Raelle seems to pull it off.

"You get one dance Raelle Collar, and then I am taking you home."

Scylla doesn't know why she indulges Raelle, but the cute gasp and dazzling smile her words bring forward makes her think it's worth it.

She helps Raelle to her feet and then uses her phone to play a slow song, the volume low as she tucks it back into her pocket, but in the silent of night and the gentle lapping of the water, it's loud in their ears.

She takes Raelle's hands in hers and puts them on her shoulders before she wraps her arms around Raelle's waist loosely.

And then they sway.

Raelle is quiet, almost too quiet after all the rambling she had done earlier, and when Scylla looks up, she finds Raelle's eyes are focused solely on her, almost like she is in a trance.

"You are so beautiful," Raelle whispers and Scylla blushes, looking out at the water where the moon is reflecting off the waves.

"Thank you," She says, clearing her throat awkwardly when she meets Raelle's gaze again, and Raelle grins broadly.

"You're welcome."

Minutes pass, and songs change, but Scylla can't seem to stop the dance, finding herself stepping closer to Raelle throughout until her chin is resting on her shoulder.

It's after the fourth song that Scylla notices Raelle starting to lean heavily on her, her face buried in Scylla's hair. Scylla gently pulls back and catches Raelle's slow blinks and tired eyes.

"Let me take you home?" Scylla whispers, and Raelle nods.

That night for the first time since her parents' passing, Scylla forgot about the pain that has settled deep in her bones. The ache in her chest has disappeared. And the hole left behind has started to scab over, allowing her heart to start beating again.

And when she writes her number on Raelle's arm in sharpie at Raelle's insistence while parked in front of the campus house, she can't help but feel giddy.

Raelle Collar just may be exactly who she needs in her life, and she can't wait to see what happens next.


End file.
